(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door locker mounted within a door at the door edge thereof and in particular, a door locker with anti-burglar structure by having a rotating shaft body mounted onto a rotating button of the door locker.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional door locker structure is designed in such a way that the locking and unlocking of lock-core has to use a matching key. However, the inner face of the door locker in order to facilitate operation, a manual rotating button is provided to drive the locker latch and therefore, if the rotating button triggers the rotating button, the latch can be easily locked or unlocked.
As a result, the door is normally provided with an observation hole with a lens confirm the visitor coming to the house.
However, a burglar can easily remove the observation lens and a special tool can be inserted to trigger the rotating button and the door is thus easily opened by the burglar.
In order to mitigate the shortcomings of the conventional door locker, an anti-burglar device of a door locker is provided.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an anti-burglar device of a door locker having a rotating button, a rotating shaft body, and an external gear, the rotating shaft body being fixed to the rotating shaft body having one end mounted to the external gear, the other end of the external gear provided with an axle having a spring and a sleeve, and the spring urged between the rotating shaft body and the sleeve, the interior of the sleeve provided with internal gear which is engaged with the external gear, the tail end of the axle mounted to a fixing button so that the sleeve cannot be disengaged, whereby in unlocking or locking the locker, a force is applied to move the sleeve so that the inner gear and the external gear are engaged, and the sleeve is tuned to unlock or lock the latch of the locker.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an anti-burglar device of a door locker, wherein the end face of the rotating shaft body is provided with a combination hole having a shape identical to and match the rotating button within the door locker.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide anti-burglar device of a door locker, wherein the external diameter of the rotating shaft body is provided with screw hole which is perpendicular in communication with the combination hole.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide anti-burglar device of a door locker, wherein the nearby position of the tail end of the axle of the rotating shaft body is provided with a sunken hole and the sunken hole contains a spring and an insertion peg.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To filly appreciate these and other objects oft he present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.